


Along Came a Spider

by Aeo_Xandara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeo_Xandara/pseuds/Aeo_Xandara
Summary: In a moment when her life seemed about to end, Natasha Romanoff finds herself on then floor of the DEO, with no way back.With a chance at a new life,  without her past haunting over herz she can finally breathe.Then she meets Kara.





	Along Came a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> A new challenge given to me over tumblr. My attempt at making SuperWidow a thing. 
> 
> On phone  
> no beta  
> Mistakes mine

Natasha Romanoff was many things. 

Trained assassin.   
Skilled Martial Artist.  
Weapon specialist  
Pilot

But of the many things,  afraid was rarely one of them. She had been trained to remain calm in the face of death, for a panicked mind cannot survive. But this time was different, this time there was no way out. 

This op was rated for two S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Black Widow, Natasha, and Scarlet Witch,  Wanda Maximoff. They should have been enough,  if the intel had been accurate. 

It wasn't. And now Natasha was trapped in the submarine they were supposed to take over, too deep to swim to the surface,  water pouring in, backing her into a corner, just sonshe could breathe that much longer. 

“Wanda.. GET ME OUT OF HERE!!” She yelled into her comms,  because by her calculations she had about a minute before she was completely submerged in the icey water. And 2 minutes till she drowned. 

“I'm... Tr.. ing” she heard in her ear piece. The comms were cutting out,  making it more evident how deep she was.  

As fear was becoming panic,  and as water was now to her abdomen,  she screamed again. 

“WANDA!!”

Red energy started to crackled around her, just as the black water encased Natasha fully. She tried to calm herself, buy as much time as she could for her friend. The red glow was getting more intenae as it wrapped around her body, but ahe couldn't hold her breath much longer.

A few seconds felt like hours, but past in a instant, and she choked. The air rushing from her body,  soon replaced by the burn of water filling her lungs as a blinding res flash burst around her, and she fell from the water. 

Just a few feet, as water splashed around her. She coughed up lungfuls of water,  and gasping for air as she did. Relief filling her body and soul. 

“Thank you,  Wanda... Thank you.” She choked out, as the barely held herself up off the concrete floor. 

At first she was met with silence, not the voice of Wanda. Then an alarm started sounding.

“ALERT! UNAUTHORIZED DIMENSIONAL BREACH DETECTED.” A compuerized voice sounded,  along with the klaxons over a PA system. “ALERT! UNAUTHORIZED DIMENSIONAL BREACH DETECTED.”

Suddenly several uniformed soldiers swarmed in from the three hallways connected to the room Natasha found herself in. Normally she could easily fight them off, but two things stopped her. 

There were US flag patches on their black uniforms, and she was too exhausted. 

“Don't move.” One of the soldiers said, and Natasha looked at her curiously.

Unlike the others,  she didn't have a helmet, she held only her sidearm,  as opposed to everyone else's rifles, and she wore a Polo shirt,  black, instead of a uniform jacket. 

The alarma were silenced as a black man strode into the room,  which Natasha was now realising was in a cave. 

“Scans say she's human, Director.” The soldier said again. 

“Thanks Agent Danvers.” He replied,  but his eyes stayed locked on Natasha. “Identify yourself.”

From what she gathered,  these weren't her enemies, but why her being human was important still eluded her. So she settled with the the truth. 

“Special Agent Natasha Romanoff of S.H.I.E.L.D, codename Black Widow.”

The man nodded.  “Everyone, stand down. She's no threat.” Everyone started leaving thw rolm to return to their posts. “Danvers, go deal with Supergirl please.” 

“Yes sir.” The agent sad before leaving the room.

“Ms. Romanoff. Please come with me.” He turned from the way he came in,  and she followed. Still curious about everything.

“I know you have questions, they will be answered.” He said, not looking at her. “My name is Hank Henshaw,  Director of the DEO.” 

She was unfamiliar with the organization, but stayed silent and followed hik through the halls till they arrived at a glass office,  over another room full of computers, tech and a large table. 

Hank sat down at his desk and gesture to the seat across from him. Natasha sat down,  and looked at him with a blank expression that hid her confusion within. 

“How did you get here?” He asked,  folding his hands together on the desk.

So she told him. About the mission,  how she and Scarlett Witch were ambushed,  how she was trapped, and how her friend saved her,  sending her here. As she finished her debrief, the Director sat back and breathed deeply. 

“That's quite an event, and let me start by saying I am glad you survived.” Natasha narrowed her eyes slightly, as she felt bad news was coming. “Unfortunately, I don't think your friend, or your agency knows that.”

“Then I should contact them.” She said as if it was obvious.

“If only it were so simple.” Before she could expreaa her confusion hw continued. “In this world, S.H.I.E.L.D, nor your friend Scarlett Witch, exist. In case you missed the alarms upon your arrival-”

“Unauthorized dimensional breach, meaning I'm in a different dimension.” She finished, seeing the problem. “Can you send me back?”

“That,  I do not know.” He said darkly, “But we have friends that might be able to. In the mean time, consider this place home. It could take a couple days for our friends to get here.”

A couple days became a week, of watching supergirl do amazing feats of heroism,  before a portal opened up with two men walking out of it. One dreased head to toe in red, with a lightning bolt on his chest,  the other in a red retro jacket, with strage gauntlets and a pair of shades. 

The red one was called The Flash, and the other calles himself Vibe. 

Natasha waited patiently as one examined her,  and started opening portals, while The Flash would run into them to make sure they were correct. After several hours the pair entered the Director's office with grimm faces. 

“You have bad news.” She said flatly,  it wasn't a question. 

Vibe looked away,  and The Flash spoke. 

“I have never encountered a potal like yours before. While we can resonate and even open the portal at the frequency,  it doesn't lead to your world,  it actually leads to ours.” He explained with concern and confusion. “The exotic particles actually suggest reality manipulation, not cross-dimensional travel. I doubt anyone could get you back other then the person who put you here. I'm.. I'm sorry.”

As everyone exchanged farewells with the two heros, Natasha found herself in the locker room, at her assigned locker,  looking at her reflection in the small mirror on the door of it. 

Natasha didn't cry. There was no place for those emotions. Instead she analylized the facts.

The fact is,  there was a good chance that Wanda wouldn't think she was successful in saving her. And even if she did drown,  it would be unlikely the would find a body. So if they believed her dead, no one was looking for her. 

While she had some emotional ties,  they were shallow, and caused her little strife. The res in her ledger, it didn't follow her here. She could have a clean start, no enemies, no murders, no darkness to run and hide from. She could let herself feel for someone,  without being afraid, she could start fresh, a new beginning. 

She was smiling, a beautiful wide smile, that was pure and genuine. Then she started laughing, harder then ever before.

Maybe,  just maybe,  thia wouldn't be a bad thing at all. She silently thanked Wanda again, but this time for saving her life in a way no one could have predicted, and closed her locker.

She turned to leave,  but as she rounded the row of lockers she ran into a brick wall,  and fell over. However when she looked up,  the brick wall was actually a blonde girl,  with glasses on and her hair up in a ponytail. 

“Oh, I'm sorry.” She offered a hand,  which Natasha took,  and was pulled up quickly. 

“No worries, Supergirl.” She said,  brushing her hands off on the uniform they had provided her. 

“Kara, actually.”

“What?”

“Call me Kara, when I'm not,  ya know..” She struck her supergirl pose,  and made a whoosh noise. It was silly and adorable,  and Natasha smiled at the darkness of it. 

“Fair enough.” She was about to step around her,  but then realised something. “Wait,  you're never in here,  do you even have a locker?”

“Actually,  they said you might need a friendly ear. Someone who can relate to losing home?” She said it like a question, probably realising the Natasha didn't seem to upset.

“And you can relate to that?” She asked in disbelief. 

“Well yeah. My home planet blew up when I was 13, the shockwave knocked my pod off course and into the phantom zone,  where time doesn't pass,  and i was there for 24 years before coming here.”

“Oh,  wow. I'm sorry that happened Kara.”

“No worries. So i figures I could treat you to coffee, and a legendary sticky bun,  and we could talk?” She asked somewhat nervous, something that brought another smile to the Russians face.

“Why so nervous?”

“Because you're beautiful in like that beautiful kind of way.” Kara replied,  blushing as she did, reaching and fiddling with her glasses. 

“Why thank you. And I would love to join you for a sticky bun.” She said as Kara smiled, twisting her fingers together nervously.

“Awesome sauce.”

“But I need something normal to wear.” She looked down at her militaristic attire, but a bag by Karas feet caught her attention. 

“Got it covered, though I didn't really know your style.” The blonde lifted the bag and handed it to the redhead. 

Natash looked through the bag,  it had a black tank top, blue jeans,  black and white converse,  a red belt and a tan leather jacket. 

“I think this will be perfect, actually.” She said with  a warm smile. “Give me a few minutes to change.”

Kara nodded with the cutest smile she had ever seen,  before turning and leaving the locker room,  allowing Natasha the privacy to change.

She stripped her clothes, to her underwear,  a simple black training bra,  which did nothing to lessen her sizable bust, and black boyshorts. She glanced towards the locker room entrance,  and smirked. 

“No peeking Supergirl. I know you have X-ray vision.” She chuckled and the squeak she heard.

She pulled on the jeans, only slightly suprised they fit her perfectly, before looping in the belt. she pulled on the top,  before sitting on the bench and putting on the shoes. she grabbed the jacket, pulling it on as she left the locker room,  finding Kara leaning against the wall,  looking in the opposite direction of thw lockers.

“I wasn't peeking.” She said defensively.

“But you thought about it, though.” The smiles were coming easy to Natasha around Kara, not that she minded. 

What she did mind was Kara didn't give her much time to process the idea of them flying into the city. On Kara. 

When they landed softly in a secluded alley,  Natasha decided she liked flying with Kara very much.

“Please, let that not be only time we so that. It was amazing.” She whispered to herself as the walked together, not seeing the huge smile on the blonde's face get wider. 

“Glad you enjoyed it. And we can do it whenever you want.” Kara said,  taking her hand and leading her towards a shop called Noonans. 

Natasha shook her head,  forgetting about the girls super senses. When they entered the coffee shop,  her normal senses were bombarded with the sweet aroma of coffee,  and never has it smelled so good. And the place was pretty incredible, it had a coffee bar,  like what. 

Kara sat on one of the bat stools,  and Natasha sat beside her, forgetting their hands were joined, till Kara let go. She instantly missed the touch. 

“Hey Kara, usual?” The barista asked,  a tall raven haired girl,  with a smile. A strange feeling grew in Natasha chest,  and she was unsure what it was. 

She did know she didn't like that smile being thrown at Kara. She quickly repressed the weird feeling, as Kara replied. 

“Yup, and another sticky bun, for my friend. She's new in town.” Kara tossed a warm smile at Natasha,  and she suddenly lost the need for the unknown feeling. 

“You got it, sugarcheeks.” The feeling was back and she almost missed the barista looking at her. “Any coffee for you hotstuff?”

Kara seemed to lightly choke on air,  before adjusting her glasses, while staring intently at the wood counter. 

“I will have the same as her.” Natasha said,  noticing the blush creeping up Kara's neck. 

“Brave soul.” The barista replied as she turned to start making the coffee. 

Confused,  Natasha turned on the stool and faves Kara completely.

“Why am I brave to try your usual coffee?” She asked, drawing the blonde's attention from the wood grain. 

“Um, copious amounts of caffeine?” Kara offered like a question, recieving narrowed eyes in reaponse. Kara tried an awkward, innocent smile, to no avail. 

Before Natasha could question further, she saw for itself. It was a white mocha, with chocolate, caramel, and marshmallows on top of a mountain of whip cream. 

“Good god almighty.” Was all she could say at the sight of the monsterous coffee. 

“It also has six shots of expresso.” The barista said as she slid two plates of sticky buns to the girls. 

“Kara, if I die. Its your fault.”  Was all Natasha could say,  before she reached for the drink. 

Kara just simply giggled as she took a sip from her own. It doubled into full laughter and the sight of Natasha's face.

While initially she tasted straight sugar,  the bitterness of the expresso hit,  and suddenly it was perfect. And so she moaned, softly, while blushing and smiling at it. 

“Try the bun, Tasha.” Kara said, digging into her own.

Despite the butterflies filling her tummy at being called Tasha,and the fact that she totally failed at hiding her blush, she reached for her fork and took a bite of the sticky bun. This time she moaned, and couldn't bother herself to hide it. It was heavenly. 

“Ok, ” she said, still chewing. “This is legendary.”

Kara smiled smugly. “Told ya.”

The girls shared a laugh, as they ate. Sharing glances at each other,  blushing and giggling over nothing.

It was Kara that broke their silence. 

“So are you wanting to work with the DEO?” Her voice was low, as to not be overheard. 

Natasha sighed, and smiled slightly. “Actually no, I'd like to get away from government employment. Maybe do something peaceful.”

Natasha would be much happier if she never hurt anyone again. 

“Do you have any ideas? Maybe work with animals, or children.” Kara suggested with a sweet smile. 

“Maybe. I actually was thinking being a bartender, it's simple enough, and good money.” She replied, taking another sip of her coffee. “Can't do anything till I exist in the system. Can your boss help with that?”

“They have been. After Barry left, Hank called Lucy. She's making the arrangements.” Kara answered, before taking the last bite of her sticky bun. 

“Lucy?”

“You'll meet her. She's great.” Kara smiled,  that feeling returning to the redhead's chest.  “Alex has the hots for her, but she's also in denial.”

Natasha chuckled. 

As they finished,  Kara paid for their treats, and they walked side by side outside. 

As they walked,  Natasha found herself realising how different she felt, freed from her past at last. It was liberating, like she could finally breathe.

The pair returned to the alley, and Natasha found herself in Kara's arms again, and she smiled to herself, wrapping her arms around the blonde, jusy before they took off for the sky. 

The sun was setting as they made it back to the DEO desert base, and Kara landed them softly inside,  through the roof entrance designed for her. 

Natasha adjusted herself so she was properly hugging the heroine.

“Thank you Kara. It was,” She leaned back,  and smirked at her. “Super.” She pecked Kara's  cheek,  with a soft kiss, and walked passed her, smiling at the stunned silence.

She looked back at Kara, seeing her touching her cheek softly. And in that moment, Natasha knew without a doubt,  that this new life, wouldn't be so bad. 

She smiled wider at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to challenge me, or request a pairing, join me on tumblr @aeoxandara 
> 
> Till next time.


End file.
